


Пожар в «Восточном экспрессе»

by Yuonst



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Drama, Fire, Gen, Hotels
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuonst/pseuds/Yuonst
Summary: Эрик был справедлив и жесток. В отличие от Марка.





	Пожар в «Восточном экспрессе»

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с РХ на Весенний АУ-фест на дайри.

Треск догорающих свечей и взволнованный голос клиента отвлекал Марка от самых бытовых мыслей: от составления списка продуктов для следующего похода в магазин до неприятного осадочка, не проходящего с самого утра. Уже дважды ему снился один и тот же сон: темная крадущаяся фигура с как будто искривленными чертами лица, светлый вихор из-под капюшона, дрожащий воздух, пламя, пожирающее дорогую обивку мебели, бесшумно захлопывающаяся дверь — и инфернальный ужас после. Дальше как будто включался рубильник звука, и крики людей смешивались с ревом пламени и треском перекрытий.

Все это здорово напоминало Марку тот день, когда он узнал о смерти брата — не от матери, не от полиции, а из новостей. Картинка, заснятая случайным очевидцем, была издевательски четкой: из окна дома вырывались огненные сполохи и валил дым. И эти сны, похоже, были приглашением проследовать на прием к психотерапевту.

Оба раза после этих снов Марк просыпался среди ночи в холодном поту — и дальше уже уснуть не мог. А потому к утру был злым и невыспавшимся, что здорово сказывалось на его отношениях с клиентами. Но те были настолько впечатлены антуражными темными кругами под глазами, что верили сразу же и безоговорочно, списывая сварливость характера на избыточное общение с потусторонними силами.

— Извините? Что вы сказали?

Марк вздрогнул и заморгал, как будто его вынули из темной норки на свет божий. Клиентка никуда не делась и стала только настойчивее. Марк вздохнул и картинным жестом потер лоб рукавом свитера.

В виске начала потихоньку зарождаться мигрень.

— Я разговаривал с вашим мужем, Герта.

Марк сделал паузу, подбирая нужную фразу. Немецкий он знал как-то так: в работе предпочитал пользоваться в основном заученными предложениями, вставляя имена от случая к случаю.

— Ему не нравится, как вы ведете себя после его смерти.

По лицу немолодой немецкой фрау пробежала тень.

— Но я же… Он же всегда был не против… Как же?

Марк сочувственно покивал.

— Должно быть, ваш муж хотел бы, чтобы вы не замыкались в себе… Знаете, как бывает, если человек понимает, что не может быть с вами, он хочет, чтобы бы были счастливы с кем-то другим.

Герта растерялась и только и могла, что открывать и закрывать рот, сминая в руках сумочку:

— Но я сейчас замужем в третий раз!

Марк стушевался, но быстро взял себя в руки: такие ситуации случались в его работе достаточно часто, и ему не оставалось ничего, кроме как выкручиваться.

— Вот и я удивился. Давайте продолжим в следующий раз? Сегодня очень-очень плохой канал связи.

Герта окинула его полным обиды и недоумения взглядом, подхватила свою сумочку и засобиралась на выход.

Марк сполз по стулу, зажмурился и сжал виски пальцами.

Звук закрывшейся двери сильно ударил по мозгам.

Канал связи с потусторонним миром и так никогда не существовал, а при головной боли на нет сходили эрудиция, театральные способности и психологические навыки Марка. Он неохотно поднялся со своего стула, распахнул шторы, открыл окна и затушил свечи. Запах благовоний наконец-то начал выветриваться, а из окна зазвучала обычная городская жизнь.

Только подумав о том, что жить в центре города одновременно практично и жутко неудобно, Марк вспомнил, что Герта не заплатила за сеанс связи со своим давно почившим первым (а ведь он знал о двух других!) мужем, но решил, что обязательно стрясет с нее деньги в следующий раз.

Марк включил телевизор и пересыпал в сковородку рис, чтобы на скорую руку сообразить себе обед. Через полтора часа планировался следующий сеанс, затем за несколько часов нужно было сделать партию амулетов для свадьбы одной экзальтированной девицы.

Марк всыпал в сковородку вяленые помидоры и принялся сосредоточенно смешивать их с рисом длинной деревянной ложкой. Бубнеж в телевизоре привлек его внимание, Марк сунул ложку в рот и подошел ближе, чтобы подкрутить звук.

Едва теплая ложка с налипшими рисинками скрашивала ожидание обеда. 

Главным сюжетом в сводке новостей был пожар в известной сети лакшери-отелей. Репортер взволнованно вещал, что уже второй отель пал жертвой безжалостной стихии. Марк закусил ложку и настороженно пялился в экран: камера снимала обгоревшие апартаменты с тяжелыми портьерами, точь-в-точь похожими на те, что горели в его сне.

Конечно, Марк даже не сомневался: это не было вещим сном. Может быть, он где-то услышал о пожаре, это наложилось на старое переживание о брате — и вот, пожалуйста, кошмары. Марку никогда не снились вещие сны. Магии в нем не было и капли, как, скорее всего, и во всем окружающем мире. Его матушка, женщина по-испански суеверная, любила говорить своему сыну, который в отличие от брата был склонен к фантазиям на тему монстров под кроватью: «Марк Бартра Арегаль, в мире не существует ни одного монстра, который был бы страшнее человека». Так себе напутствие для пятилетнего ребенка, но именно с этой установкой Марк Бартра Арегаль и вырос.

А свою профессию он называл искусством — потому как актеры в театре, писатели или киношники не говорили людям правды. Они говорили лишь то, что от них хотели услышать. Вот и Марк — тоже.

Камера выхватила фасад здания, обезображенного огнем, и начала отъезжать назад: провалы окон, обрамленные чернотой, огороженная улица, сворачивающиеся пожарные. Через мгновение — уже другой кадр, или прямой эфир, или снятый совсем недавно. Полицейский, одетый в идеально белую рубашку, слепящую на контрасте с обгоревшим зданием позади; обаятельная улыбка, аккуратная, слегка пижонская небритость; всплывающая плашка с именем и званием.

Марку на миг показалось, что он чувствует запах: наверное, к запаху горелого примешивался бы дорогой парфюм этого полицейского, изо всех сил пытающегося не улыбаться слишком уж обаятельно и дружелюбно под страшные слова.

— Два дня назад возгорание произошло в «Северном экспрессе», сегодня около шести тридцати пяти утра — в «Западном экспрессе», которые являются частью сети отелей семьи Хуммельсов. Мы не можем не рассматривать две версии. Первая — халатность фирмы, занимающейся обслуживанием электрики, из-за чего возгорание произошло примерно в одно и то же время.

Куда-то под подбородок ему ткнулся микрофон, как будто журналистка волновалась то ли от происшествия, то ли от встречи с таким красавцем. Полицейский не смутился, отвел от лица микрофон и продолжил:

— Вторая версия, которую полиция вынуждена рассматривать: это поджог. В любом случае, дело будет открыто, мой отдел берет его под свой контроль.

Горелым запахло совсем уж очевидно. Ругаясь, Марк сорвался с кресла, в котором только успел уютно устроиться, и бросился к плите — снимать дымящуюся сковороду. На какое-то время ему стало не до пожаров и связанных с этим снов. Тут бы самому квартиру не спалить.

 

Новую кофемашину на кухню их отдела поставили на прошлой неделе. Предыдущая честно прослужила почти пять лет, несколько раз выдерживала капитальный ремонт, но в конце концов испустила дух, заодно залив недоваренным кофе весь пол. Почти десять дней отдел жил на растворимом кофе, из-за чего комиссар Трапп растерял львиную долю своего дружелюбия, а обермайстер Лено и вовсе перешел на чай. Только Бюрки (комиссар Бюрки, как он любил уточнять, пародируя всем известного киногероя), казалось, ничего не замечал и пил растворимый кофе с таким же удовольствием, как и сваренный. Он вообще все делал с удовольствием, даже с прессой общался — за что его любили и журналисты, и коллеги.

С таким же рвением он взялся за установку и заправку новой кофемашины. Остальные нисколько ему в этом не мешали, тем более что в тот закуток, который именовался кухней, поместиться даже вдвоем было затруднительно. Так что Бюрки возился там самостоятельно, а остальные этому были только рады.

Как оказалось, зря.

Обермайстер Лорис Кариус с отвращением отхлебнул сладковато-горькую жижу из кружки.

— Я понимаю, почему Вайденфеллер решил перевестись, — морщась, сказал он обермайстеру Лено.

Тот тактично промолчал, вытащил из своей кружки пакетик и кинул его в корзинку для бумаг.

— Он еще тогда предчувствовал, что дело кончится именно этим, — пробубнил Кариус и сделал еще один глоток. — Наверняка он экстрасенс. Мог бы и нас предупредить, что скоро тут станет невозможно работать. Потому что как работать, когда нет нормального кофе?   
— Хватит болтать, обермайстер, — добродушно сказал от своего стола тер Стеген.

— Если я не буду болтать, обермайстер, — Кариус тут же переключился со слишком молчаливого Лено на второго сослуживца, — мне придется есть, чтобы перебить этот мерзкий вкус. А есть нечего.

— У меня есть салат, — не теряя своего добродушия, ответил тер Стеген. — Могу поделиться.

Кариус демонстративно передернулся.

— О, нет, спасибо, — сказал он и поболтал кружкой в воздухе. — Представляю я этот салат. Опять какая-нибудь несъедобная зожная херня типа пророщенной сои или еще чего похуже.

— Нет, просто капуста с яблоками, — ничуть не обидевшись, сказал тер Стеген. — Полезно и вкусно.

Кариус сделал еще один глоток, скривился и больше ничего не стал говорить, вместо этого уткнувшись в бумаги, лежавшие перед ним.

Хлопнула дверь кабинета комиссаров.

— Обермайстер Кариус, — раздался жизнерадостный голос комиссара Траппа, — ты когда-нибудь опрашивал человека, который в день зарабатывает больше, чем ты за год?

— Не лучшая мотивация, комиссар Трапп, — проворчал Кариус, поднимаясь и стягивая с вешалки свою куртку.

Матс Хуммельс на пару с братом Йонасом владел сетью отелей, два из которых сгорели. После первого пожара его уже опрашивали, но теперь, когда дело перешло их отделу, следовало подойти к этому более тщательно.

Что комиссар Трапп и объяснил по телефону, подчеркнув, что успех расследования зависит от того, насколько скоро господин Хуммельс сможет найти в своем, без сомнения, забитом графике окно для встречи с представителями правопорядка. Господин Хуммельс нашел окно чрезвычайно быстро и предложил приехать прямо сейчас.

Встретили их вполне радушно, проводили в кабинет, где Хуммельс уже их ждал.

— Я понимаю, что это в моих интересах, — прервал он вежливое вступление Траппа. — Если поджигатели продолжат, нам с братом придется туго.

— А почему вы думаете, что это поджигатели? — тут же спросил Кариус.

Хуммельс нетерпеливо постучал пальцами по столу и воскликнул:

— Это же логично. Если один пожар еще можно было списать на внешние причины, то два — это уже тенденция. Вы не согласны?

— Мы рассматриваем все варианты, — уклончиво ответил Трапп.

— У вас есть какие-то причины, чтобы подозревать умышленный поджог? — снова спросил Кариус. — Может быть, недоброжелатели? Конкуренты?

Хуммельс фыркнул.

— Недоброжелателей у нас, конечно, пруд пруди. В том числе и среди конкурентов: «экспрессы» пользуются популярностью. Заслуженной популярностью, прошу отметить.

Трапп кивнул и настойчиво спросил:

— Как вы думаете, есть ли среди ваших конкурентов кто-нибудь, кто был бы настолько сильно недоволен сложившейся ситуацией, чтобы…

— Чтобы устроить поджог? — перебил его Хуммельс. — Нет, не думаю. В гостиничном бизнесе немного другие порядки, знаете ли.

— Вам не поступало никаких угроз? — спросил уже Кариус. — Может быть, что-то, что вы посчитали глупой шуткой?

Хуммельс задумался, машинально постукивая указательным пальцем по мышке. Опомнившись, он поморщился, передвинул мышку под другую руку и пояснил:

— Йонас постоянно перестраивает мышку под себя. Он левша, а этим компьютером пользуемся мы оба.

Трапп вскинул брови в знак того, что услышал эту несомненно важную информацию.

— Нет, — решительно сказал наконец Хуммельс. — Ничего такого не было. И если бы Йонасу что-то в таком духе пришло, он бы непременно сообщил.

— А как можно связаться с вашим братом? — немедленно спросил Трапп.

— Он приедет… — Хуммельс щелкнул мышкой и вгляделся в монитор. — Послезавтра. Мы планируем расширить сеть «экспрессов», поэтому он уехал в соседний город. Договаривается о покупке одного из тамошних отелей. Как только вернется, непременно свяжется с вами. 

— Спасибо, герр Хуммельс, — вежливо сказал Трапп и покосился на Кариуса.

Тот кивнул.

— Думаю, на этом все, — продолжил Трапп. — Если вы что-то вспомните, немедленно свяжитесь с нами.

— Непременно, — ответил Хуммельс, улыбаясь с такой же дежурной вежливостью.

 

У Марка было странное ощущение неправильности происходящего. С таким, наверное, ходят к священнику или к психиатру. А что бы Марк сказал? «Добрый день, меня зовут Марк Бартра Арегаль, и я профессионально обманываю людей»? Должно быть, это не удивило бы ни священника, ни психолога — в двадцать первом веке миллионы людей именно этим и занимались, именно этим и зарабатывали себе на жизнь. Марк не был хуже и лучше этих людей.

Неправильным было не то, что он делал, а то, как он чувствовал себя. В голове слегка мутилось: на экране ничего не прочитать, от каждого движения накатывала тошнота. Марк тяжело вдохнул, дождался, пока мир перестал крутиться, и осторожно поднял голову. Нависший над стойкой парень в мокрой желто-черной толстовке скинул капюшон и растрепал чуть помятый светлый вихор:

— Здрасте! — сказал он, криво улыбаясь. — Я на седьмой этаж, там нужно лампочки поменять.

И, не дожидаясь ответа, бодрым шагом направился к лифтам.

Марк его не догнал. Дверь лифта захлопнулась прямо перед его носом, пришлось подниматься по лестнице.

К седьмому этажу Марк понял, как мало в его жизни было физических нагрузок. Он выдохся, запыхался и едва не падал на каждом шагу. На седьмом этаже уже никого не было. Шумел лифт.

В конце коридора захлопнулась дверь номера 116. Пока Марк добежал до нее, все изменилось.

Все стало очень четким.

Марк провернул ручку и дернул дверь на себя.

В следующее мгновение ему в лицо ударила удушающая волна горящего воздуха.

Огонь вырвался из номера 116, прошел сквозь Марка и накинулся на стены коридора. Слизнул картины со стен, надкусил текстильные обои — не сильно, лишь по краям, а затем они сами начали обугливаться, пошли волной. Золотые розы подхватили отблески пожара и вспыхнули еще ярче.

Спустя пять минут горел весь седьмой этаж.

Марк распахнул глаза и ничего не увидел. Затем одинокая машина отбросила свет своих фар на стену, и бешено бьющееся сердце начало потихоньку успокаиваться. Марк вытер мокрый лоб; мокрой была и спина. Марк перетряхнул подушку, повернул ее холодной стороной к себе, скинул одеяло на пол, перевернулся набок. Полежал немного, потянулся за стаканом воды на тумбочке, не нашел, зато нащупал пульт и включил телевизор.

Во рту было сухо и гадко. Марк встал, дошел, натыкаясь на предметы мебели, до кухни и налил себе воды. Долго пил. Телевизор негромко шуршал в комнате.

Когда Марк вернулся в комнату, канал Super RTL транслировал привычное для своего ночного эфира изображение мирно потрескивающего камина. Марк едва не выронил кружку с логотипом ФК Барселона, пытаясь поскорее переключить на другой канал. На RTL II он наткнулся на концовку фильма «Подделка» с Габриэлем Манном и отложил пульт в сторону.

Марк сел на кровать, подоткнул подушку под спину, поставил на колени ноутбук, вывел его из спящего режима. Почесал лоб и вбил в поисковую строку имя, запомнившееся из недавнего новостного сюжета.

 

— Извините, пожалуйста, — раздался над головой Кариуса незнакомый голос. — Я могу поговорить с комиссаром Бюрки?

— Пресс-конференция послезавтра, — невежливо буркнул Кариус, поднимая взгляд. — Кто вас пропустил?

Посетитель стушевался. Ему и без того было явно неуютно, судя по тому, как он то и дело одергивал куртку и зыркал по сторонам немного косящими глазами.

— Нет, нет, — торопливо сказал он. — Я не gacetero. Я хочу заявить о преступлении.

— Можете заявить мне, — предложил Кариус, кивком показывая на стул перед своим столом. — Что у вас произошло?

Посетитель неловко сел на самый краешек, не зная, куда девать руки.

— У меня ничего. И вообще ничего не произошло еще. Но произойдет. Я про пожары в гостиницах.

Кариус настороженно вгляделся в него и подбодрил:

— Вам что-то известно об этом?

— Не совсем, — посетитель нервно почесал костяшки пальцев левой руки о ладонь правой. — Видите ли… Мне приснился сон.

Кариус вскинул брови, невольно копируя любимый жест комиссара Траппа.

Посетитель совсем смутился.

— Видите ли, — повторил он. — Я — экстрасенс…

— Ты хотел сказать «шарлатан», да, Бартра?

Незаметно вошедший тер Стеген остановился возле стола Кариуса, тяжело глядя на посетителя. Тот вскинул голову и горячо запротестовал:

— Ни в коем случае, сеньор тер Стеген! Это искусство!

— Искусство выманивания денег у легковерных дамочек. И не сеньор, а герр. Ты в Германии, Бартра. Пока что.

Бартра оскорбленно выпрямился на стуле.

— У меня есть разрешение на проживание и на работу! — ответил он, сверкая глазами. — И я могу сказать кое-что очень важное про пожары! Но говорить буду только с комиссаром Бюрки!

От его неуверенности в себе не осталось и следа, как будто неласковый прием тер Стегена помог ему поверить в то, что он собирался рассказать.

— Да пожалуйста, — легко согласился Кариус. — Его кабинет прямо по коридору, дверь с матовым стеклом. Мимо не пройдешь. Только постучись, прежде чем заходить.

Марк недоверчиво посмотрел на него, но со стула поднялся. Сдержанно поблагодарив, он вышел в коридор, а Кариус вопросительно глянул на тер Стегена. Тот махнул рукой.

— Один из этих типа-медиумов, — сообщил он. — Матушка моя к нему ходила. Он из нее триста евро вытянул, пока я не вмешался.

— Ну, вот пускай Бюрки с ним и разбирается, — Кариус покивал. — Все равно ему больше делать нечего до следующей пресс-конференции.

Кариус немного ошибался: комиссару Бюрки было чем заняться.

Марк постучал несколько раз, прежде чем решиться и просунуть голову внутрь кабинета, ожидая самого худшего. После недружелюбных обермайстеров Бартра не удивился бы, если бы комиссар встретил его прицельным броском пресс-папье.

Комиссар Бюрки ничем бросаться не собирался.

Комиссар Бюрки спал.

Вытянувшись и положив ноги на один из стульев, он сладко похрапывал, опустив голову на грудь.

Марк осторожно вошел в кабинет, нерешительно постоял у стола, борясь с желанием развернуться и уйти домой — и гори все это дело ясным пламенем, — но все-таки решился и кашлянул.

Комиссар Бюрки немедленно сел ровно, открыл глаза и посмотрел на Бартру таким ясным взглядом, как будто не спал вовсе.

— Я вас слушаю, — вежливо сказал он.

Марк вздохнул с облегчением и уселся. Что-то в лице комиссара было такое, что Бартра не сомневался: тут его на самом деле выслушают и причем очень внимательно.

Может, на контрасте с хамоватыми обермайстерами, может, еще по какой причине, но был комиссар Бюрки весь такой радушный, открытый и хороший, что у Марка на миг даже возникла крамольная мысль, не узнать ли у комиссара, сильно ли он занят сегодня вечером. Или вообще на этой неделе. Мысль эту Марк тут же прогнал — насколько смог, — напомнив себе, что он пришел сюда по важному делу.

— Я пришел сообщить важную информацию по поводу пожаров в гостиницах, — сказал он и, тут же засомневавшись в своих словах, добавил: — Ну. Вроде бы важную.

— Я не сомневаюсь в этом, — серьезно ответил Бюрки. — Герр… Простите, как к вам обращаться?

— А, — Марк смутился. — Бартра. Марк Бартра Арегаль.

— Очень приятно, герр Арегаль, — сказал Бюрки и потянулся через стол, протягивая руку.

Марк нерешительно пожал руку Бюрки.

— Бартра. Ну, или можно просто Марк.

— Замечательно, Марк, — Бюрки как будто даже обрадовался. — Так что вы хотели мне рассказать?

— Ах да.

Марк помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. Бюрки совершенно сбил его с толку. Не сказать, чтобы Марку часто приходилось общаться с представителями правоохранительных органов — не считая тех случаев, когда ему пытались устроить неприятности в связи с тем способом, которым он зарабатывал себе на жизнь, — но Бюрки все же... выделялся.

— Видите ли, комиссар, — задумчиво начал Марк. — Это может показаться смешным, но…

— Но? — в очередной раз подбодрил его Бюрки.

— Но мне снятся сны. Я вижу во сне пожар, потом включаю телевизор — а там новости. И в новостях тоже пожар. Понимаете?

— Тот же пожар, который вам приснился? — уточнил Бюрки.

Марк кивнул, чувствуя облегчение.

— Вот сегодня мне приснилось, что сгорит очередной отель, — зачастил он. — Я был на седьмом этаже. Там был еще парень. Blondo.

— Но ведь больше пожаров не было, — сказал Бюрки, улыбаясь.

Марк подозрительно посмотрел на него, проверяя, не издевается ли Бюрки над ним. Нет, тот улыбался так же светло и глядел таким же ясным взглядом, в котором, кажется, не было и следа мысли. Марк засомневался, точно ли было хорошей идеей обращаться именно к комиссару Бюрки.

— Я поэтому и пришел, — осторожно сказал он. — Очень быстро пришел. Вдруг получится…

Он поднял глаза к потолку, вспоминая нужное слово. Бюрки смотрел на него, улыбался и совершенно не собирался помогать.

— Предотвратить! — выпалил Марк, вспомнив, и тут же дверь кабинета распахнулась.

— Комиссар, еще один пожар, — сообщил влетевший в кабинет тер Стеген. — Опять отель.

— Стойте! — Марк почти закричал, вскакивая с места. — Седьмой этаж?

Лицо тер Стегена словно закаменело.

— Что — седьмой этаж? — спросил он осторожно.

— Пожар был на седьмом этаже! — страстно сказал Марк, то ли из-за волнения, то ли из-за уверенности в своей правоте строя предложение так, что оно получилось не вопросительным.

— Тебе что-то известно? — тер Стеген смотрел на Марка безотрывно, и в его глазах начинал разгораться нехороший интерес.

Профессиональный интерес.

— Марк, — подал голос Бюрки, — только что сообщил мне, что ему приснился сон.

— Сон, значит, — все так же нехорошо сказал тер Стеген. — Ну-ну.

Этот нехороший блеск в его глазах не рассеялся даже после того, как алиби Марка на прошлую ночь было подтверждено целиком и полностью. И вот тут комиссар Бюрки неожиданно взбрыкнул.

— Марк может оказаться важным свидетелем, — заявил он подозрительному тер Стегену и скептичному Кариусу. — Поэтому он поедет с нами.

Комиссар Трапп вместе с обермайстером Лено уже был на месте пожара, а больше противостоять Бюрки было некому, так что Марк все-таки поехал вместе с ними.

Чему сам был не особо рад.

В отеле с претенциозным названием «Восточный экспресс» пахло почти так же, как во сне. И как на кухне, когда Марк однажды кроме риса забыл в сковородке пластиковую лопаточку: удушливо, мерзко, забивая ноздри. Сквозь химическую вонь слабо пробивался другой запах, который казался даже вкусным до тех пор, пока Марк не осознал, чем именно пахнет.

Пахло горелым мясом.

Марка замутило. Оно выдавил невнятные извинения и отстал от группы криминалистов. Кажется, кто-то из обермайстеров проводил его недовольным взглядом. Марк отошел в угол возле лифтов — тут, вроде как, было меньше всего повреждений от пожара — и, не думая, протянул руку к покореженным, оплывшим кнопкам.

«Не трогай, дурень», — раздалось в голове.

Марк отдернул руку и заозирался, но рядом никого не было. Полицейские сгрудились в том самом конце коридора, откуда невыносимо воняло, и на Марка вроде бы никто не обращал внимания. Но притрагиваться к чему-то и правда не стоило: кто знает, снимали ли уже тут отпечатки пальцев.

Марк провел ладонью над кнопками, не касаясь, почти машинально. В голове стало пусто и тихо, как будто от остальных людей на этаже его отгородил невидимый звуконепроницаемый занавес.

Когда он отвел руку, кнопки выглядели так, словно их не трогал огонь. Да и весь лифт казался совершенно неповрежденным. Марк тупо смотрел на мигающее цифровое табло возле кнопок.

Пять.

Шесть.

Семь.

Дверцы лифта звякнули и распахнулись. Оттуда прямо на Марка шагнул светловолосый парень в желто-черной толстовке. Вот только теперь он не улыбался, был очень серьезным — и смотрел сквозь Марка. В зеркале за его спиной Марк увидел свое отражение — и тут же понял, что это не он. Кое-кто очень похожий на Марка, но не Марк.

Парень в толстовке шагнул вперед.

Марк отшатнулся назад и чуть не упал, когда лицо парня оказалось совсем рядом — а потом исчезло.

Лифт снова был покореженным огнем, кнопки снова были оплавленными, а Марк снова был в реальности, а не во сне или видении. И его очень реально кто-то держал за локоть, не позволяя упасть.

— Спасибо, я в порядке, — машинально ответил Марк на какой-то вопрос, который не расслышал.

— Это хорошо, — сказал Бюрки, который его и держал. — Но я спрашивал, что ты увидел.

Комиссар обратился к Марку на «ты», но этот факт Марк отметил краем сознания, поглощенный совсем другими мыслями.

Что же он увидел?

— Мы можем побывать… — осторожно подбирая слова, сказал он, — на других… местах?

— Да, конечно, — легко согласился Бюрки. — Ты только не падай, хорошо? Я сейчас.

Он отошел к полицейским, о чем-то поговорил с другим комиссаром (до слуха Марка донеслись обрывки фраз: «пресс-конференция», «журналисты», «под мою ответственность») и вернулся. По лестнице они спустились довольно быстро: Марк как будто чувствовал спиной подгоняющий и очень знакомый взгляд, а Бюрки просто старался от него не отставать. Кажется.

О мотивах поступков комиссара Бюрки Марк не задумывался вплоть до того, как они сели в одну из полицейских машин и Бюрки — как бы между делом — не поинтересовался, не хочет ли Марк сходить куда-нибудь выпить чего-нибудь. После того как они осмотрят оба сгоревших отеля, конечно же.

Марк подумал и осторожно сказал, что будет очень рад, но, может, лучше отложить это до конца расследования, а то у полицейских много дел, он прекрасно это понимает и не хочет мешать, а, наоборот, хочет только помочь, чем сможет, даже если эта его помощь не совсем…

Запнувшись на очередном сложном слове, Марк прервал свою длиннющую фразу и замолчал. Бюрки, кажется, не заметил его смущения и легко согласился с тем, что совместную выпивку можно и отложить. Марк так и не смотрел на комиссара все время, пока они бродили по второму сгоревшему отелю, но чувствовал его доброжелательное и заинтересованное присутствие рядом практически всем телом, вплоть до волосков на шее.

Правда, когда перед служебным входом Марка снова накрыло видением, о присутствии Бюрки он забыл.

Не было никакого сомнения в том, что именно этого парня Марк видел в «Восточном экспрессе». И в снах. В этот раз толстовку не было видно — парень облачился в неприметный костюм технического персонала, но Марк знал, куда нужно смотреть, и разглядел лицо парня очень хорошо. Даже несмотря на то, что за его плечом маячила смутная фигура, на которую Марку смотреть совсем не хотелось.

На третьем — или первом, если считать в хронологическом порядке — месте пожара история повторилась. И уже после этого Марк, тяжело выдохнув, спросил:

— У вас есть же художник или еще кто? Я могу описать… Пиромано.

Бюрки молча кивнул.

«Художника», конечно же, в полиции не было. Вместо него спойноный и улыбчивый обермайстер — кажется, его звали Лено или как-то так — пригласил Марка сесть рядом с ним у монитора, на котором начали сменять друг друга части лиц, образуя то одно, то другое. Марк хмурился, смотрел внимательно, восклицал, если видел, что получающиеся черты напоминают того человека, которого он видел во сне. Лено терпеливо щелкал мышкой, водил курсором, растягивая или сужая лицо на экране.

Когда перед глазами у Марка уже все плыло, а сменяющие друг друга лица слились в одно, кто-то поставил перед ними стаканчики. Кофе оказался настолько отвратительным на вкус, что Марк мигом взбодрился. Лено покосился на него, и Марку показалось, что он слегка улыбается — не с насмешкой, а понимающе. Вообще этот обермайстер слегка напоминал тер Стегена, только настроен был более дружелюбно — наверное, единственный среди всех полицейских. Кроме, конечно, Бюрки.

Марк принялся за дело с удвоенным рвением, и вскоре он уже смог уверенно сказать, что они добились максимального сходства с его видениями. Лено отправил файл на печать и аккуратно отставил стаканчик, к которому так и не притронулся.

— Закончили? — спросил подошедший сзади тер Стеген.

Словно в ответ на его вопрос принтер рядом с ним загудел и выплюнул лист, который тер Стеген тут же подхватил. Да так и застыл, глядя на фоторобот странным взглядом. Марк, отодвинувшись от стола и наполовину развернувшись, прекрасно видел, как на лице тер Стегена медленно сменяют друг друга разные эмоции.

— Еще один твой знакомый, обермайстер? — поинтересовался Кариус, вытаскивая лист из его пальцев.

— Будешь смеяться, но да, — тяжело ответил тер Стеген.

— Буду, — легко согласился Кариус. — Может, это ты на самом деле поджигатель?

Тер Стеген отобрал у него лист с фотороботом обратно.

— Мы с ним в одной школе учились, — пояснил он. — И если за последние полгода ничего не изменилось, я даже знаю, где он сейчас живет.

Тер Стеген оказался прав. Парень, которого он узнал по фотороботу, жил недалеко от стадиона и спал сном праведника, когда за ним явилась полиция — отсыпался перед самолетом через океан, билет на который обнаружился во время обыска. Как и собранный рюкзак. И желто-черная толстовка, в которой Марк видел его во сне.

Парня звали почти так же, как и его — Марко.

— Марко Ройс, — с ленивой наглостью ответил он Кариусу. — Вы ж и так знаете, чо спрашивать?

— Расскажи нам, Марко, чем ты занимался прошлой ночью, — не обращая внимания на грубость, спросил Кариус.

Марко вяло поупирался, но сдался довольно быстро — неожиданный арест, когда он уже почти сбежал из Германии, слишком сильно его оглушил. Если б Марко знал, что из доказательств у полицейских есть только заявление некоего экстрасенса, которого полностью всерьез воспринимал только один комиссар Бюрки…

Но Марко не знал и рассказал все охотно и в подробностях.

— Конечно, толком я его лица не видел, — говорил он, развалившись на стуле так, что чуть не сползал с него на пол. — Но я ж тоже не дурак и кой-чего примечаю. Бороденку, например, когда у него капюшон сполз немного. Руки холеные такие, с маникюром — сразу видно, что чувак при деньгах. Да, он еще как-то странно кружку держал. Как будто ему неудобно было правой рукой пользоваться. Неловкий такой чувак, в общем, чуть кофе на себя не опрокинул.

На очной ставке с Хуммельсами — оба почти в один голос возмущались и грозили полицейским всевозможными карами — Марко после некоторого колебания показал на младшего брата, подтвердив свои показания и подозрения полицейских.

Дело можно было считать закрытым, оставались только формальности: допрос главного подозреваемого и суд.

 

Марк смотрел сквозь одностороннее стекло на допрос Хуммельса-младшего и изо всех сил пытался почувствовать себя героем боевика. Эдаким бесстрастным советником полиции, с непроницаемым лицом взирающим на допрос. Марк не мог быть бесстрастным: он нервничал, теребил рукав своей кофты, поглядывал на стоящего рядом тер Стегена. Тот с отрешенным видом наблюдал за происходящим в допросной.

Тер Стеген в представлении Марка был тем самым настоящим полицейским: несгибаемым, непримиримым, равнодушным. Разговаривать с ним было бесполезно. А поговорить Марку очень хотелось.

В комнате за прочным стеклом сидели трое: Йонас Хуммельс, бледный до зелена, уверенный в себе и чуть улыбающийся комиссар Бюрки и обермейстер Кариус, что-то старательно записывающий в огромном блокноте. Как будто не было камер и пишущих устройств по всей комнате.

Марк облокотился на стекло, пытаясь рассмотреть какой-то неясный отблеск в глазах Хуммельса. Тер Стеген ухватил его за плечо и невежливо дернул назад. Марк пошатнулся.

Комиссар Трапп нарисовался поблизости практически бесшумно. Они с Марком не были знакомы. Более того, Марк ничего о втором комиссаре не знал — но что-то в нем было такое же располагающее, как и Бюрки, только не такое манкое — как у людей не в поиске отношений. Это успокаивало и не будоражило испанскую кровь.

Марк некоторое время смотрел только на Траппа, который, в свою очередь, наблюдал за происходящим за стеклом. Затылком Марк ощущал неприязненный взгляд тер Стегена. Видимо, сверлить взглядом голову Марка ему было куда интереснее, чем наблюдать за допросом. Конечно, подумал Марк, мотнув головой, для вас-то это дело закрыто.

Так почему, Марк, это дело не закрыто для тебя?

Хуммельс неожиданно поднял голову, пробежал затравленным взглядом по стенам, наткнулся на зеркало. Марк чуть сместился, так, чтобы Хуммельс смотрел прямо на него — смотрел и не видел. Что-то в его взгляде было испуганное и в то же время обреченное, так что смотреть долго было невозможно. Впрочем, он быстро отвернулся.

Марк сжал пальцами переносицу, пытаясь унять внезапно вспыхнувшую боль в висках.

— Послушайте, — немного неуверенно обратился он к Траппу. Боль пошла на убыль.

— Мм? — откликнулся комиссар, даже не поворачиваясь к Марку.

Заинтересованности в нем не было вообще. Цепкий взгляд хищника на приятном и даже миловидном, несмотря на растительность, лице вогнал Марка в ступор.

Он некоторое время гонял в уме предложения, повторяя их и шлифуя, чтобы не растеряться и не ошибиться.

— А у вас, это… ну… больше нет версий?

— Каких версий? — Трапп скосил глаза на Марка.

— По поводу сеньоров Хуммельсов.

— Какие тут могут быть версии, — Трапп махнул рукой в сторону зеркала, за которым Бюрки и Кариус методично допрашивали несчастного. — Все ясно как божий день, герр Арегаль. Йонас Хуммельс просадил все деньги на открытие нового отеля в другом городе. По сути, его целью были даже не отели, а родной брат. Это не только предумышленный поджог, повлекший за собой множество смертей, но и попытка убийства.

Марк с громким звуком захлопнул рот, пытаясь переварить, как это попытка убийства может быть важнее трех поджогов и кучи смертей. И недоумевая — все ли полицейские тупоголовые ублюдки?

— Неужели…

Марк тяжело сглотнул, во рту мгновенно наступила засуха. Зато руки были просто ледяные.

— Неужели вы не видите?

— Что? — спросил Трапп.

— Что? — поддакнул тер Стеген из-за спины. — Открылся третий глаз, Бартра?

— Очень смешно, idiota, — не оборачиваясь, буркнул Марк.

Трапп улыбнулся.

— Во-первых, я неплохо знаю испанский, — Марк принципиально не оборачивался, но чувствовал спиной, что тер Стеген начинает закипать. — Во-вторых, нужно быть круглым… идиотом, чтобы не понять, что ты сказал.

Марк пожал плечами и вцепился в рукав Траппа. Тот все еще был единственным вменяемым человеком в этом кабинете. Тер Стеген сопел за спиной.

— Герр Арегаль, — терпеливо начал Трапп, отлепляя его руки от себя. — Мы очень благодарны вам за помощь. Комиссар Бюрки обязательно распорядится выписать вам благодарность. Ее пришлют по электронной почте. А теперь идите, пожалуйста, и не мешайте нам работать.

Марк почувствовал, как горят щеки и уши. Возможно, Бюрки разговаривал бы с ним по-другому. А может быть, нет: в конце концов, тот был сначала полицейским, а потом уже приятным человеком.

Собрав всю волю в кулак, Марк негромко повторил:

— Это же не он… Он не мог убить стольких людей. И не убивал!

Тер Стеген крепко взял его за локоть и подтолкнул к двери.

— Вали отсюда, Бартра, пока я тебя не арестовал.

— По какому праву? — вяло возмутился Марк.

— Бесишь, — лаконично ответил обермейстер, захлопывая за ним дверь.

Коридор кружился перед глазами Марка. Боль покалывала виски. Матс Хуммельс, терпеливо дожидающийся чего-то на стуле в другом конце коридора, поднял на него глаза.

Марк моргнул. Братья были такими разными, хоть и были очень похожи.

Глаза Йонаса Хуммельса были такими… чистыми. Такие глаза не могли принадлежать убийце. За ними не стояло никаких смертей.

«А у кого глаза убийцы, Марк?» — шепнул голос в голове.

«Где ты видел такие глаза?»

Человек с глазами убийцы неспешно поднялся со стула, кинул картонный стаканчик с плохим кофе из автомата в мусорку, закинул на плечо пиджак и легкой походкой направился к выходу.

— Сеньор Хуммельс! Герр Хуммельс! — собравшись с духом, Марк заспешил следом за ним. — У меня к вам дело! Это касается вашего брата.

— На вопросы журналистов не отвечаю, — лаконично ответил Хуммельс.

— Я не журналист, — ответил Марк. — Я знаю, что ваш брат невиновен.

Хуммельс бросил на него короткий пронзительный взгляд и сухо сказал:

— Пойдемте, поговорим.

 

Вообще-то в планах Марка на сегодняшний день смерти не было. В смысле, он не планировал скоропостижно умирать.

И все равно он спустился вместе с молчащим Хуммельсом на лифте вниз, старательно глядя в зеркало. Краем глаза он то и дело замечал неясную тень поблизости, смутно раздражающую своим присутствием.

Голос в голове молчал, хотя, казалось бы, все внутри Марка должно было негодовать от такого вопиющего нарушения всех правил безопасности и здравого смысла. Марку очень не хватало, чтобы кто-то в голове заорал: «Ты что, никогда не смотрел триллеры?!».

Но никто не заорал, триллеры Марк не любил, чувство самосохранения у него притупилось когда-то давно.

Хуммельс открыл перед ним дверь своей машины, постоял около десяти секунд, после чего его терпение кончилось.

— Я занятой человек, герр, так что если вы хотите пообщаться, будьте добры проехать со мной.

Будь его воля, Марк никуда бы ни с кем не ехал, тем более с человеком, который, судя по всему, был хладнокровным убийцей. Но то ли с волей было что-то не то, то ли затравленный взгляд Йонаса вполне успешно проедал Марку мозг, но спустя минуту колебаний он уже сидел на пассажирском сидении.

Ехали в полной тишине. Хуммельс не заговаривал, Марк смотрел в окно, стараясь запомнить дорогу. Эта часть города была ему лишь смутно знакома по причине своей дороговизны: лишь однажды он приезжал в этот район по работе.

Так же молча они поднялись по ступеням. Квартира Хуммельса занимала несколько этажей и помещение под крышей.

Марк потер мокрые холодные ладони о джинсы. Хуммельс открыл дверь квартиры и пропустил его впереди себя. Некоторое время он не решался войти — да так до конца и не решился, шагая через порог. Коридор быстро закончился, началась дорого обставленная гостиная: искусственный камин, барная стойка, маленькая кухня в светлых тонах, огромные зеркала на стенах.

Хуммельс устроился в одном из кожаных кресел. Он сидел так, чтобы не отражаться ни в одном из зеркал.

Зато Марк отражался сразу во всех. Множество отражений стояло, как и он, не решаясь сесть. Не зная, как себя вести. Не зная, что будет завтра и будет ли оно, это завтра.

На отражениях лежали тени, мелькали блики и серые не до конца оформившиеся образы.

Марк начал, стараясь не смотреть в зеркала и отчаянно путаясь в словах:

— Ваш брат Йонас не был убийца.

Хуммельс кивнул, с интересом на него глядя. Отвлекся только на мгновение — потянулся к столику, заставленному бутылками с алкоголем, выудил оттуда одну и плеснул себе виски в стакан.

Марк подбирал слова, Хуммельс смотрел, потягивая виски. С ленцой, надменностью и полным осознанием собственного достоинства. Марк совсем потерялся под этим взглядом, плюнул на сложносочиненные предложения и коротко сказал:

— Ты убил их.

Хуммельс вскинул брови, позволил себе улыбнуться. Рассмеялся бы, наверное, если бы в этот момент не отпил виски.

— И сколько ты хочешь за это? — совершенно спокойно спросил он.

— Что?

Марк вцепился пальцами в свой собственный рукав. Его мелко трясло, как в болезни.

Хуммельс поднялся на ноги, подошел к навесному шкафу над камином, открыл его. Вынул оттуда перевязанную резинкой стопку евро. Пролистал ее, не считая — просто привлекая внимание Марка.

— Здесь около пятнадцати тысяч евро. Этого достаточно, чтобы не умничать?

Марк молчал, облизывал пересохшие губы. В голове было тесно от мыслей: настоящие ли? Сколько можно не платить за квартиру? Подсудное ли это дело? Полицейские все равно отказались его слушать…

Хуммельс выжидающе смотрел на него. Видимо, он отлично разбирался в людях и понимал, что им всем нужно — деньги.

Все, что оставалось Марку — это решить, относит ли он себя к этим людям.

Он перевел взгляд на свое отражение. В зеркале за его плечом стояла фигура, будто сотканная из серого тумана. Фигура согласно качнула головой. Смотреть на нее было неприятно, замирало сердце и перехватывало дыхание — и Марк отвел взгляд.

— Ну так что, получилось справиться со своими принципами? — издеваясь, спросил Хуммельс.

Марк глубоко вздохнул. Он многое выслушал в своей жизни. И о принципах ему говорили очень часто.

— Получилось, — ответил он, делая шаг вперед и протягивая руку.

Хуммельс вложил в его руку деньги и недвусмысленным жестом показал на выход.

— Дверь — там. Надеюсь, больше никогда не увидимся.

Марк скосил глаза. Тень выходила из зеркала. В самом деле выходила, приближаясь, скача по отражениям, появляясь в реальности то рукой, то ногой. Марку должно было быть страшно — но никак не получалось испугаться. Потому что тень, появившаяся из зеркала, имела лицо. Лицо его брата Эрика, погибшего в пожаре много лет назад.

Призрак брата тоже показал ему на дверь.

Марк начал пятиться, не отрывая взгляда от Хуммельса. Тот пожал плечами, развернулся и направился к одной из дверей, ведущих в комнаты.

— Дверь захлопни, — бросил он через плечо.

Эрик грустно улыбнулся, помахал Марку рукой, то ли приветствуя, то ли прощаясь, то ли призывая проваливать поскорее. Марк кивнул, пряча деньги в карман толстовки. Сумма была более чем приличная даже на ощупь.

Хуммельс скрылся в комнате, Эрик подмигнул Марку и шагнул следом за ним.

По полу побежал мелкий кучерявый дымок. Раздался звук, как будто кто-то гигантский с натугой втягивал в себя воздух, и дверь, ведущая в комнату, резко захлопнулась. Марк услышал страшное: дикий гомон, сотканный из рева пламени и крика человека. Он рванул прочь из квартиры, стараясь ничего не касаться, а за его спиной огонь пожирал комнату, человека, дверь. Его погибший брат Эрик был справедлив и жесток.

В отличие от самого Марка.

 

Все слишком быстро стало нормальными. В смысле, совершенно обычным. Распахнув окно, чтобы выветрился из кухни запах гари, Марк отскребал от сковородки пригорелый рис. Запах сгоревшей еды быстро перестал ассоциироваться с пожарами — как только они перестали сниться. Для Марка это было опустошающе и странно: ни одного вещего сна, ни одного призрака, ни одной встречи с братом. Только работа, наполненная совершенно выдуманными снами, призраками, встречами с потусторонним.

Впрочем, это было так естественно и правильно, будто никогда ничего подобного в его жизни и не случалось. Эрик умер. И на этом следовало остановиться.

Марк налил воды из-под крана и долго с наслаждением пил. Иногда в горле начинало ни с того ни с сего першить — вот как сейчас. Кружка с изображением Барсы как будто смотрела с упреком со своего места в мойке. Марк отвернулся и вышел из кухни, прикрыв дверь, чтобы не было сквозняка.

Все равно откуда-то противно тянуло по голым ногам. Марк забрался в кресло, поджал ноги и включил телевизор. Заканчивались новости, Марк переключил, погонял каналы, остановился на середине какого-то сериала и погрузился в ленивое созерцание незнакомых лиц.

Практически сразу раздался звонок в дверь.

Марк никого не ждал в этот день. Может, почтальон, подумал он. Или мормоны. Или ошиблись дверью.

В домофоне маячило хорошо узнаваемое даже несмотря на отвратительное качество изображения лицо комиссара Бюрки. Руки он держал за спиной и выглядел то ли смущенным, то ли обиженным на что-то.

Марк задумчиво почесал затылок. Звонок заголосил еще раз. Марк протянул руку и неохотно открыл дверь — создав небольшую щель, в которую можно высунуться.

— Привет, — сказал Бюрки.

— Ага, — согласился Марк.

Бюрки, кажется, совсем растерялся. Видимо, он просто не привык к такой реакции людей на себя. Поэтому не нашел ничего лучше, кроме как вытянуть вперед руки с букетом, составленным сплошь из синих гиацинтов в чехле из черного фоамирана. Минималистично, но дорого, и в наличии вкуса Бюрки было очень сложно отказать.

— Давай сходим куда-нибудь.

Марк задумчиво смотрел на букет, на Бюрки, прижавшись щекой к двери. Гиацинты пахли довольно раздражающе. Комиссар нервничал и от этого злился. Стоять в коридоре, в который в любой момент могут выйти жильцы из других квартир, с протянутым букетом и чего-то ждать было для него достаточно унизительно.

Одновременно с этим он не понимал, как это так, как ему можно отказать?

Марк еще раз потянул носом. Да, гиацинты пахли мерзко. Принимать их, а уж тем более куда-то идти с Бюрки он не собирался. Сразу вспомнилось то, что предложил ему герр Хуммельс. То, что говорили полицейские. Глаза Йонаса Хуммельса, и то, что теперь едва ли его адвокату получится доказать, что третий, а также второй и первый поджоги не были его рук делом. Что во всем был виноват его покойный ныне брат и — отчасти — покойный брат Марка. Что, вообще-то, Марк не отказался от предложенных ему денег. Просто не смог.

— Adiós, комиссар, — тихо ответил Марк и захлопнул дверь, оставив ошарашенного Бюрки со всей его красотой и цветами стоять в коридоре.

Стоял он не долго — Марк задержался у включенного домофона, — развернулся, швырнул букет на пол и ушел, перескакивая через несколько ступеней.

К следующему утру гиацинты начали вонять совсем уж неприлично, и кто-то из соседей догадался из выкинуть.

Но не Марк.


End file.
